


Knew This Would Happen

by ForeverInMyLaugh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad and Happy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInMyLaugh/pseuds/ForeverInMyLaugh
Summary: Tony isn't surprised with the events of civil war, if anything he expected shit to go down.Or the one where he remembers some of the times he spent with Steve before civil war. Some.





	Knew This Would Happen

It's not like he never saw it coming. To be completely honest, he expected it to happen. When Steve first told Tony that he loved him, he knew this could happen. He knew this could happen long before that.

Like that time when Tony first met Steve, and Steve was nothing like the Steve Tony had in mind. He wasn't Tony's childhood hero who praised him on little things and looked past minor mistakes he made. God knows he wanted it to be that way. But it wasn't. And the worst part? Tony knew he was the one to blame. Not Steve. It's not Steve's fault that Tony wasn't like Captain America's best buddy Howard, not Steve's fault he didn't get to see what Howard became. It wasn't Steve's fault that he expected Tony to be like HIS Howard, the one he was familiar with. It was Tony's fault, obviously.

Or like that time, when they finally looked past their differences and decided to give their friendship a chance. Tony knew it wouldn't last. It never does. A week maybe? Maybe even a year. Not longer than that. Right?

Right. He knew it wouldn't last. They had their first major fight three months later. Not a very long time for anyone else, but for Tony Stark it's long enough. He wasn't surprised. And he definitely wasn't surprised the next day when he woke up with a hangover. Obviously he got drunk because he wanted to. He wasn't hurt. He just knew it would happen. 

And even though Steve apologized first, Tony knew this didn't mean anything. He knew he would get hurt again. As much as he denied the getting hurt part, he was hurt. He could remind himself to not get close to Steve as much as he wanted, but it was too late. He was closer to Steve Rogers than he was to himself. All thanks to Howard Stark being closer to Captain America than he was to Tony, his own son. You can't really blame a kid for copying his own dad.

Tony knew this would happen. Even when Steve fell asleep on Tony's lap looking like a puppy while they were having a movie marathon. Disgusted as Tony was that Steve was drooling all over Tony's neck, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure. With or without the rest of the Avengers, Steve liked being close to Tony. Tony, as much as he punished himself for it, didn't, or rather couldn't stop Steve.

Tony was surprised though, when Steve finally kissed him. He didn't expect this. But then again, he didn't really expect them not fighting for 15 months straight either. And although the constant alarms warning Tony about what could happen were growing faint, he could still hear them.

He almost couldn't hear them when they first had sex, not because sex for Tony was a big thing, but because it was for Steve. And even though Tony mocked Steve for it, he did get how small things could mean a lot. Which is why he almost forgot that this could've happened when Steve stopped talking about Howard forever after Tony flinched at his name.

Tony wasn't hurt when they broke up for the first time. He knew this would happen. All the gifts, and dates and "I love you"s, and cuddles, and hot steamy sex with Steve couldn't suppress the alarms. He knew this would happen. And if you know something will happen, obviously that thing can't hurt you.

The reason Tony became a drunken mess who couldn't concentrate during battles or board meetings or anywhere really, wasn't his break-up with Steve. It wasn't. It was just a coincidence that shit went down exactly 37 minutes after Steve left the compound. Tony knew this would happen. And he had himself prepared for shit like this.

Obviously, Tony's guards were up when the made-up again. The sexual tension was too much to handle, and not even the Pinnacle of Human Perfection can handle Natasha's glares. Let alone her deadly warning notes found all around the compound with just the words, "I won't hesitate bitch". They'll scare God if they're from her.

Tony didn't let himself forget about how this would happen even when he was at his most vulnerable. Even when Steve kissed him like he needed it, and Tony let himself fantasize, maybe he did. He knew this would happen when Steve pushed him against the wall, going from fluff to smut in 0.01 seconds. How he slowly stripped him down and then watched him stand naked while he stripped down himself. Tony didn't dare move. He may be soft and puppy-like outside the bedroom, but he knew, by experience obviously, that Steve liked to fuck. Not "make love" like he said in front of the others.  
And if he turned off the alarm for a few seconds just to enjoy the heat between them, then it isn't really that big a deal.

Tony was proven wrong several times before being proven right. And for some reason he didn't mind it.

Like when they went to the carnival on their 50th date and Steve got him a teddy bear. He didn't even want a teddy bear, that's just childish. But he does sleep with it when Steve's off on a mission. Steve can't tell anyone 'coz if Clint finds out then its over.

Or like on those days when none of them need to go to work, and so Steve always wakes up early to make Tony breakfast in bed. And if Tony wakes up, and his heart skips a beat when he can't feel Steve's warm body next to him 'coz he thinks steve left, he can very well hide it. Steve doesn't need that kind of negativity around him.

And he definitely doesn't expect Steve taking his side and defending him during any deadlocks in team discussions after months of him not trusting Tony. But he can pretend to expect it. If that's what makes Steve happy then yes, he can.

He doesn't really expect Steve to spend hours and hours on the lab's sofa just because Tony forgot about the time. And he definitely doesn't expect Steve to spend his time there watching and drawing Tony.

He didn't expect Steve to hold hands in public and make their relationship public but then again, he doesn't really expect much from people anyway.  
So if Tony forgets about the sad little alarms about how shit will go down if he doesn't walk away every now and then, it's not really his fault. 

And if Steve is going to find comfort and a home in Tony, then Tony isn't really to blame when he reciprocates those feelings. It's not his fault Steve loved him enough to make him love Steve. Not his fault that when they have nightmares, instead of going to a different room like they used to, they cuddle with each other.

 

Tony did feel guilty for knowing this would happen. Especially now that Steve made him HAPPY. He was happy, fnally. But he still couldn't get himself accustomed to the idea that this would last. Happiness doesn't last. Not when Tony Stark is in question.

Tony knew this would happen when Steve walked out on him again while they were discussing the accords.

He knew this would happen when he didn't come back home. Did Steve even think of it as his home anymore? Probably not. Tony knew this would happen.

He knew this would happen when he found out what happened to his parents.

Tony knew this would happen when Steve took sides.

He knew this would happen. When Steve left him alone in the cold to die.

He knew this would happen when he read that letter.

And he still doesn't know why it hurt him more when he was proven right than when he was proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tony hates it when he's wrong."
> 
> Maybe. Maybe not.


End file.
